goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Clyde Philmore Pees at Mr Dallas' Grave and Gets Grounded
At the graveyard, Principal Eric, Anderson Host and Fluttershy106 were at Mr Dallas' grave, and they were sobbing. Principal Eric: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I can't believe four boys from Third Street School helped our students Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard kidnap Mr Dallas and melt him down into meat. This is so sad! Anderson Host: I know, Principal Eric. He's a good friend to us! Me: And we are all going to miss him, because of those boys from Third Street School. Four boys by the names of Erwin Lawson, Leo Gelman, Conrad Mundy and Greg Skeens have just helped four of your students kidnap Mr Dallas and melt him down into meat. Principal Eric: Yeah, this is tragic. Fortunately, those boys from Third Street School are grounded for their actions, and four of our students are sent to ToonTown. And if they dare escape, they will be in trouble even more, according to their parents. Anderson Host: Come on, guys. Let's go to Burger King and get something to eat. That'll cheer us up. So Principal Eric, Anderson Host and Fluttershy106 walked away, and then Clyde Philmore came. Clyde: Okay, the coast is clear. Since Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens helped Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard kidnap Mr Dallas and melt him down into meat. I'm going to pee at his grave. Hahahahahahahaha! Then Clyde started to pee at Mr Dallas' grave, and soon he finished doing it. Clyde: Hahahahahahahahaha! Take that, Mr Dallas! I hope no one can revive Mr Dallas! Heh heh heh! Suddenly, Principal Eric, Anderson Host and Fluttershy106 came, much to Clyde's horror. They were furious. Principal Eric: Clyde Philmore, how dare you pee at Mr Dallas' grave?! Anderson Host: We just heard that you're going to do that. That's gross! Me: You know peeing at Mr Dallas' grave is very inappropriate and is a very bad thing to do! Principal Eric: Yeah, you know it's disrespectful! And now, his grave is ruined because of you! Me: That's it, you're in big trouble, young man! I'm taking you home to your parents right now! Principal Eric and Anderson Host, fetch some water buckets to wash Mr Dallas' grave! Principal Eric: Yes, Fluttershy106! Anderson Host: We'll wash Mr Dallas' grave for you! Fluttershy106 sent Clyde home. When Clyde got home, Clyde's dad was dismayed. Clyde's dad: Oh no! Please tell me Clyde caused trouble! Me: Clyde did cause trouble. He peed at Mr Dallas' grave, and now it's ruined because of him. Now Principal Eric and Anderson Host have to wash Mr Dallas' grave because of Clyde. Clyde's dad was extremely angry. Clyde's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Clyde, I can't believe you peed at Mr Dallas' grave! You know it's inappropriate and is a very bad thing to do! You know it's disrespectful! And now, Mr Dallas' grave is ruined because of you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no computer and no video games! Go to your room right now and think about what you have done! Clyde went to his room, crying. Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Steven as Clyde Philmore and Me Eric as Principal Eric Alan as Anderson Host Diesel as Clyde's dad Category:All Clyde Philmore deserves Category:Grounded Stuff